My Dreams
by YugiohFanfic26
Summary: A collaboration of Judai's dream. From the weirdest to the sweetest!


As I said, I will upload a new story. I put some "NEWS FEED" in my profile. So whoever is interested, you can read it.

**WARNING: **_"What isn't a warn to me (others), might be a warn to you." – _Yugiohfanfic26

**DISCLAIMER: **Obviously and sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Kazuki Takahashi owns this anime. I just own this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Volcano Bunnies

* * *

Mid-afteroon; Judai is on his dorm room playing card games with his best friend Johan. He has been dying to tell johan what he had dream last night. He thought Johan will be scared of his dream or totally weird out, but the dream was really fun… and weird.

"Johan," Judai started.

"Yes, judai?"

"I have this fun and slightly scary dream last night!" Judai exclaimed, he cannot hide the grin on his face. For Johan, its normal, being with Judai lets him know that he can be excited in almost about everything good, especially in dueling. But still, the grin Judai had gives him the feeling that there is "something" in that dream.

Johan gave a smile, "You dreamed about dueling again?"

Judai shook his head, "No!" But that will be a very good dream too. "It includes bunnies!"

"Bunnies?" Johan's eyes widened both in excitement and wonder, this should be interesting. "You dueled with a Bunny?"

Judai blinked his eyes, he remembered himself dueling with a Monkey before but he had never thought of duleing with a Bunny. Maybe he should try someday. "No, but they were talking like the Monkey I dueled before."

"Mutated Bunnies?!"

"With flaming tails!" Judai exclaims, standing up.

Johan's eyes widened more, _Judai ated too much last night._ He thought. "Ah, well… maybe you should tell me your dream." Johan grins. "It seems interesting."

"It is!" Judai eyes widened, his smile getting bigger.

Johan lightly chuckles, "What is the flaming tails-bunnies doing?"

Judai looked up and think, remembering his dream. "Well, I remembered I was on this Vocanic Island."

"More like what O'Brien would dream."

"Yeah, and then I saw the talking Bunnies with flaming tails!"

Johan tilt his head, eager to listen more. Judai has a big imagination.

"And then, I saw this big, big Volcano! Then I climbed on the top then, then, I saw someone!"

Johan crawl closer, "Who?"

Judai pointed at Johan, "You!"

"Me?!" Johan pointed at himself.

"Yes, you! And you were in chains!" Judai exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Oh My Gem beasts! And then?"

"The Bunnies are surrounding you. And they are EEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIILLLLLLLL!"

"Bunnies are evil?!"

"Yes, because they threatened me!"

"They threatened you, how?"

"They said," Judai cough and make his voice on a high tone, "YOU MUST CHOOSE!!! THE WORLD OR JOHAN!!!"

"You easily choose the world right? You must save the world from evil bunnies!!!" Johan exclaimed, standing up, he was pretty sure that's what Judai will do.

Judai nervously laughed, "No… I uh, wasn't able to choose."

"What?!!!" Johan held Judai's shoulder and shake him. "Judai, the World are being envaded by evil Bunnies and you weren't able to choose the World!!!???"

"That's not easy!!!"

"It is easy!!!"

Judai shook Johan off from his grasp, "I'm not done yet with my story!!!"

"Alright, alright! Continue…"

"Then, I saw an oven."

Johan raised an eyebrow, "Ah, what?"

"An oven… the thing used to bake."

Johan looks confuse, "Uh… an oven on top of a volcano?"

Judai nodded eagerly, "Yep! And they are cooking something. And it smells good!"

"Let me guess… Fried Shrimp?"

"Yes! But there was something more in the smell of the food…" Judai said, in a voice that is meant to scare…

"They didn't cook a human right?"

Judai held Johan's shoulders. "The Oven rings, the sound of the food cooked!" Johan nodded, Judai looking at him in the eyes so intently. "A Bunny opened the oven. And there lay a…"

"A???" Johan's breath hitch.

"…pie…"

"…pie…. Pie?!" Johan breathed out. "Oh good, I thought it was a human."

"Then they did something to you!"

"What happened to me?!" Johan said, feeling nervous, Judai's dream had him worked out this day.

"They said," Judai make his voice in a high tone again. "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T RESPOND TO MY ROYAL QUESTION!!! I SHOULD MAKE JOHAN SUFFER!!!"

"You should have responded…" Johan whines.

"Then they threw something into you!!!" Judai widened his eyes to scare but it turned out cute to Johan.

"Knife? Fire balls? The Oven??!!"

"No!" Judai throws his hands to Johan's face, as if making a magic. "The pie…"

"Please tell me its blueberry pie!!!"

"I'm sorry… but its… strawberry pie… with friend shrimps on top."

Johan looks confuse, "I wonder what it tastes like."

"Me too!" Judai grins. "Anyway, you were screaming!"

"Because the pie is hot?"

"I don't know, maybe you are annoyed."

Johan blinked, "I'm still alive?"

Judai frowned, "Of course! You can't die in my dream. It wouldn't be a happy ending!"

Johan felt good there. "So what's the happy ending?"

Judai smiled big, "The Volcano exploded and I woke up!"

"What's the happy ending there???" Johan held his own head. "We could have died in your dream!"

Judai smiles, "The happy ending is that it's just a dream. And you are safe."

Johan lightly blushes, to make it go away, he tries to lightly chuckle. "Safe with the evil bunnies!"

"Yep! Safe with the evil bunnies!!!"

"You have wild imaginations Judai."

"I have more dreams to come." Judai smirk, "And I'm sure you'll be on it again."

* * *

Thank you! And please review… If you have nothing but bad, hurtful comments, just don't review… Constructive critism is welcome.


End file.
